


Colds

by DarkFlowerDreaming



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hints at relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFlowerDreaming/pseuds/DarkFlowerDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a cold and Loki decides to tend to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colds

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first English fic and second fic overall, so please bear with me. 
> 
> Thanks to Batsutousai for beta-reading.

# Colds

‘I’m sorry.’

Loki was furious. Tom had caught a cold and so he could do nothing to entertain the god, who had once again managed to upset the Allfather and had been sent to Midgard with his magic sealed as punishment. So Loki had no other choice than to care for Tom or to die of boredom until the mortal was feeling better again. Of course, Loki had only decided to help because Tom looked terrible and Loki hated pitiful creatures, not because he felt anything for Tom. He was only a plaything to satisfy Loki’s narcissism and to entertain him, right? 

So Loki had actually made tea, ensured Tom took his medicine and always had enough tissues at hand. He did not like it but he endured. At least he had something to do. What really pissed him off, however, was the mortal’s constant string of apologies that he uttered whenever he had the chance. It was irritating when he was healthy, but now it was unbearable. Hearing Tom’s voice croak and crack made Loki mad. (It also pained him a little, although he would never admit it.) 

‘I’m really sorry.’ Tom was shaken by a small coughing fit after apologising for what felt like the 300th time. 

‘Shut up and stop apologising, you idiot,’ Loki spat out. ‘I cannot stand it anymore!’ 

‘Sorry, it’s just that I know how-’ Tom was cut off mid-sentence by Loki’s mouth on his own. Kissing was the only thing short of duct tape the god had not tried before. He really hoped it would work. 

‘I said “Shut up”! Obey me, foolish mortal!’ Loki looked almost manic, despite crouching awkwardly above the man lying on the bed. 

‘But what if you catch my-’ 

‘SILENCE! I am a god; petty midgardian illnesses do not affect me!’ 

‘Okay.’ Tom shrank down when Loki glared at him and decided to humour the god for the sake of his sanity. 

 

Three days later:

‘I’m sorry, but I told you...’ Tom’s voice trailed off. He was feeling fine again, his cold was gone. Setting a bowl of chicken soup on the nightstand, he looked at the god lying in his bed, propped up on a ton of pillows and looking positively miserable. Somehow he still managed to shoot glares at Tom, though. 

‘Another word and I’ll ¬— Loki coughed violently — I’ll skin you alive, understand? Now feed me.’ 

Tom only rolled his eyes at him.


End file.
